


Stiles' Crazy Life

by xSterekx



Series: collaboration of the heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anchor!Bonnie, BAMF Stiles, Banshee!Lydia, Begging of season 3 in teen wolf my style, Erica and Boyd alive, Erica and Boyd left but came back, F/M, Human!Matt, Jackson is a werewolf, M/M, No Alpha Pack for now, Scott is a bad and a good friend, Stiles POV, Stiles and his dad is very close, Stiles has a secret, Stiles is leaving town for the summer, Stiles is related to Bonnie Bennett, The Alpha pack might not have happened yet But Jennifer Blake did, Vampire!Caroline, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSterekx/pseuds/xSterekx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be come stronger. Stiles feels left out cause all of his friends are powerful werewolf's and his the only one that is human in the group well if you count Lydia and Allison. Except that they're actually more useful that he is... Lydia is a freaking genius that can create a molotov cocktail and she knows a lot of different language. Allison is a freaking hunter that knows how to use a bow and arrow, she's good at martial arts, hand to hand combat how can he compete with that..... Stiles is only good at research and even Lydia and Allison is good at that.</p><p> </p><p>------------<br/>or</p><p>It's the start of summer and The gang has Finally going to get a break between every stress, drama, killings, more stress, more drama they just wanted to have a peace and quiet summer.  Stiles is planning on a long hibernation that is until someone shows up in his front door with a group of teenagers asking for him.</p><p>Stiles finds out a lot more about his mother's side of the family trough the help of a new person in his life. The help of the person he became powerful just what he needs to protect the people he loves and holds close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A very annoying way to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning a sterek fandom but thought trough it and now I have this a Matt Donovan/Stiles Stilinski fandom.........
> 
> I hope you like it and there will be no doppelganger drama of kill much in this so please be lenient on be because this is my first time doing this you know writing a fandom especially a crossover like this

Stiles was up all night thinking of what would be happening to this years summer. Last last year was uneventful, last year he was ditched by Scott to be with Allison and Isaac. Now his actually not looking forward in summer that he tought than the last couple of months. Last year he bearly got out of the house cause he has no one to hang out with. All night he just worries his going to be left alone again. Not that he didn't appreciate the time alone it's just that he feels more of a loser that he does not do much with them cause between werewolf bonding,boyfriends/girlfriend problem, dating and sex they keep on and on canceling. So he spend those last two summer alone.

 

Stiles woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. Waking up he yawn a tiredly. He looks at his clock to find that it nearly noon. The pounding on the door gets louder. 'One of the Mutts again, damn werewolfs' he tought. 'Since when did they use doors well scott uses door'. Coming out of his room and going down the stairs he went straight to the door. As he approaches the pounding at the door stops and he hears an unfamilliar voice 'Caroline no one's home, We'll come back later.' he stops walking as he heard the voice. He does not know who owns that voice. 'Bonnie I can hear someone's heart beat there Standing near the door right now as we speak............Open up' He heard a male voice this time. Thinking better for himself he race and went to grab his father's metal bat.

 

"Who's there" Stiles screams at the door.

 

"It's me Bonnie Bennett, were looking for a Genim Stilinski" The voice says easily.

 

"Okay.......What are you?" Stiles ask. Nervous to know the answer his heart beat is erratic from his own question.

 

"I'm a witch and I'm also your cousin." voice says again.

 

"Could you open the door so we don't have to scream and I see some of the neighbours going out of their house." A male voice says different from the male voice earlier.

 

"How many are you there, outside?" Stiles ask again 

 

"Ugh... Can you just open the door?" A very annoyed voice says.

 

Stiles knows his next actions will be critical in his life. He thinks of the consequences that could happen if he opens that door. Then he remembers what the girl says 'I'm also your cousin'. Could he trust her words she sounded sincere but from stiles experience in the supernatural is that looks, sounds, taste, heck even smell could be decieving. He is in full on awareness even without the aderral he can focus cause in everything he does could cause his own life, one mistake he could die.

 

As he ponder on that thought. The knocking at the door continued. Annoyed in what they're doing stiles drops the bat at the floor, runs toward the door and opens it. As he Open it he saw a gorgeous blond girl with Big, blue, expressive eyes. He looks past her and saw atleast 3 guys and 1 other girl. 3 uber hot guys and one amazing beautiful black girl.

 

"Hi I'm Caroline" Says the blond girl with a huge smile." That is Bonnie"she points at the black girl with honey brown eyes.Bonnie waves at me with a very friendly smile."That's Tyler, My boyfriend"she points at a guy with raven hair with a very vicious stare."That's Matt, My ex-boyfriend."She points at a guy that has dirty blond hair and a very hot body that is wearing a very tight shirt and that sparkling blue eyes."Hi"Matt says."and last but not the least, Jeremy." She points at a dark brown-ish hair and has an amazing build in the body department.

 

"Ugh......... Hi" Stiles say confused." Wha-who-pa-" Stiles is very confused and cannot even talk correctly.

 

"You might be very confused right now come on lets go inside and talk" Bonnie says.

 

Bonnie walks up to stiles porch and approach him and bonnie grabs his hand and drags him inside. Stiles wants to protest but he can't. For the first time in his life his just speechless cause of well come on that Matt guy is fraking hot. Like HOT - HOT, like Justin timberlake Sexy Back. That Hot. He is also confused because what are these amazingly hot poeple want with him. _Him._ Stiles the guy who is not know for having very sexy poeple in his house with the exception of his supernatural friends that are werewolf.

 

"Um..........what about the others shouldn't they you know come in?" Stiles ask as he finally collects himself in his thoughts.

 

"Ahhh.....you see Caroline is a vampire and vampire needs to be invited in to enter. The one that should invite her is one of the poeple who live here. And I want your house to be a non-vampire place. Tyler is a hybrid, his a werewolf and a vampire at the same time." She says. " Jeremy is a vampire hunter with the power to see ghost cause i killed him with a spell and i needed someones body for it and I brought him back form the dead. Matt is the only human and his very nice." She finishes woth a wink.

 

 ----------------------------------------------

 

 It felt weird for Stiles that everything he and bonnie talk about felt so easy. There was no awkward moment with her. No silence (it might help because of his ADHD and he never stop questioning her) between them.

 

He found out a lot about bonnie and his family in his mother side. Before Bonnie left about an hour ago she gave Stiles an offer he cannot refuse. He accepted and she is coming back tomorrow to pick him up in the morning. He just finishes packing when he heard the front door open signaling it's his dad was home.

 

Stiles ran out of his room and went straight to his father to hug him. As he hugs his father the sheriff is taken aback by his sons action.

 

"Son are you okay?" ask the sheriff worriedly

 

"Dad I have something to tell you and I need you to agree with this and understand what I'm going to tell you." Stiles says

 

The sheriff nods.

 

Stiles explains what everything what he found out, Bonnie's offer, And his desire to know them for the summer.(Leaving some parts about the supernatural and his desire to become stronger) Stiles wants this more than ever now and the sheriff agrees. The sheriff says his okay with it and he wants stiles to stay safe and that mystic falls is just the next city anyway and that stiles needs to call his dad twice a day.

 

Tonight will be his last night with his father until he comes back. Tonight will be his last night in beacon hills. Now his only problem is to say goodbye to Scott.

 

 

 

 


	2. Expected and Unexpected Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll be doing some Weekly updates depending on my time schedule cause everything is so hectic right now. I'll be updating on Friday , Saturday or Sunday. One of those days I'll Update. Or I'll do a Double Update. Not really sure on anything yet.
> 
> But I know I'll Update next week.

 

Stiles is cooking dinner while his dad is watching the game. Stiles know that this is how his father's way to cope with the fact that his only son is going to leave for atleast 3 months. Stiles really does not want to go but everytime stiles think of his talk with Bonnie, he knows what his doing is the right thing. Stiles is doing this to become stronger and to be able to protect his father and this friends. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees all of his weakness and faults(not really his fault but he keeps on blaming it on himself). There are many time he has shown weakness, when he was paralyze as he watches the mechanic gets squashed to death. When he was in that basement with Erica and Boyd and they watched helplessly while he gets beat up by a freaking 60 year old or something. He thinks it's his fault Erica and Boyd stayed there longer and hates himself because he wasn't strong enough to fight a 60 year old  that has cancer.He can not even look Erica and Boyd for a month right in there eyes and he avoids the two of them like a plague, well until Scott figures out there's was a problem and sorted it out for with Stiles. There were crying involve(mostly his crying).

 

This is why he wants to be stronger and usefull because atleast he knows that Erica and Boyd are supernatural creatures of the dark and that they can protect themselves'. The biggest fear of his was back at that fucking police station where he was paralyzed and  his dad was locked up and he can't do a thing. He feels it's his fault that he didn't try hard enough to convince his dad. He would  have never forgiven himself if anything ever happens to his father. He knows his going to be the blame of it cause it's his fault for not telling him everything.

 

Stiles finishes cooking for them both. He calls for his dad and to his annoyance his father gasp with a very joyous smile cause of their dinner is finally something of what his father didn't expect it's a full on meat course. He has not let his dad eat meat or any thing that has cholesterol. It's actually been nearly a week actually cause he found out his father's take out(with the help of a little birdie) and like any good son he gave his father "THE TALK" well not the same talk abou-you-know talk. It's a talk about him staying  healthy and the If-you-eat-more-meat-I-will-make-everyone-see-the-picture-of-you-doing-a-stip-tease-in-a-party picture that his mother took the liberty of photographing and well he now has a blackmail on his dad.(not his proudest moment)

 

"It's just meat dad" Stiles sighs out.

 

"Just meat I haven't eaten anything but green things." The sheriff says. "I swear one of this days I just might become the incredible hulk" His dad Joked

 

Stiles laughed " Dad, Really The incredible hulk"

 

The sheriff chuckles at their antics. Stiles can see the fear in his father's eyes and hesitation in every move his making right now. So Stiles does something to reasure his father. He walk up to his father and hugs him while telling his father his going to be okay. He does not need to worry about him his a big boy now.

  

"I just don't want to lose you, I feel something bad is going to happe and that when it happens I'm not going to be there to protect you. Or atleast save you." The sheriff says chocking on his last words.

 

"Dad I'll be fine and you don't need to worry about me." Stiles looks at his dad in the eyes. " I promise I'll come back and that I'll be fine."

 

 Stiles holds hi dad a little longer and finally pulls back. "Come on,sappy time over. Lets eat dinner" Stiles smiles at his dad.

 

=============================

 

They eat dinner for like 30 minutes neither wants to end knowing in a few hours that one is leaving for awhile and the other is staying. As they finished eating he now knows what he needs to do. He excused himself and ask/commanded his dad to clean the dishes.

 

He walks outside to make a call to someone he needs to says goodbye for awhile. He calls Scott but as he calls it went straight to voice mail,Knowing that Scott is probably with Allison and Isaac. He knows that the phone won't be answered at any moment.  He was always in Scott's no.1 in his speed dial now he might not even be in his speed dial. He was replaced in an instant, like in a snap of a finger that fast. But for Stiles, Scott will always go first (with the exception of family) and will always be there for him in an instant without any doubt and without any hesitation.

 

Without even knowing it, Stiles starts crying silently not wanting to let his father know that his crying. He know that he should be angry with Scott but he just can't cause that's his brother even though they're not blood related. Even if Scott does not think the same anymore about them being brothers. He sometimes thinks that what if Scott really never needed him. Never wanted to be his friend. But he knows thats the lack of using his adderall. Thinking like that is very depressing but no that's not true. Scott is a loving puppy that is not a vicious dog but still a puppy to him. There's a part of him that feels that that 'what if' is real. Not wanting to deal with this, he accepted it. He called Scott again entering voice mail, he leaves a message.

 

'Scott, bro.....um.......I really don't how to say this but I'll be gone for awhile so yeah. I want you to come here but seeing as I'm on voice mail I just want to say to you that Goodbye for now, well not goodbye, goodbye like  forever but goodbye for now. Will see eachother again, I'll come back at the end of summer so please don't do anything stupid.' He pauses. ' I'll miss you, Scott. Can you do me a favor say goodbye for me to the others. Please be careful'

 

Stiles knows he didn't give any info on why he left. He just not to peachy to actually share anything right now or even saying to Scott that he'll be spending time in his mothers side of the family. He didn't even know them. And what kind of explanation would he say to scott anyway. That thet just showed up in his front door looking for him and that some of them are vampires and hunters and a witch. Yeah he can say that and Scott will hunt him down. Now thinking about that, It's not really a good place because Scott will hunt him down and It does not help that the town his going is only an hour away form beacon hills. Just Great.

 

After that he hungs up went back inside to be with his dad. If the sheriff sees the redness of the dried tears on his cheeck he made no comment about it. The sheriff might have known that he called Scott for goodbye. The sheriff is clueless on what Stiles relationship with Scott is going down hill at the moment. Even Scott haven'y notice it but soon he'll notice it and Stiles wonders if Scott will do anything about it.

 

" What movie do you want to watch dad? " He asks.

 

" I think you should sleep now, you have a big day tomorrow." his dad says.

 

" Ohhh come on dad, It's my last day here for awhile. And we haven't had a father-son bonding time" Stiles whines.

 

" I was busy at work, Stiles. I promise I'll bring you to the shooting range when you get back." His dad says with a firm nod like his already plannning on it. It was true there bonding time usually his dad brings him to the shooting range or the police gym. They have been doing it since Stiles was a kid even before his mother died. The sheriff always wanted to make sure that his son will be prepared for what could happen to him. The sheriff is doing this because he wants to know Stiles can handle himself on his own outside of the house and in school. He also wants to be able to relax atleast a little if ever his son stays late in a curfew or in a sleepover.

 

"No not that. but I'm looking forward to that. I mean is that I want you and me to just sit here and have a lazy time together come on dad." Stiles says with a pout.

 

" Fine" His dad finally gives in.

 

Stiles's dad sits on the couch with Stiles fishing out a movie."How about Batman?" the sheriff asks."Way ahead of you." Was stiles answer with a big grin on his face.

 

 =======================

 

Stiles woke up with someones hands on him (Well more like readjusting the blanket over him). He opens his eyes to see a bright blue orbs staring back at him. He shakes his head and adjusted his position to see Matt looking at him with a smile.  Stiles blushes and looks away. He just felt his heart skips a beat.'Get a grip stiles his straight, he had a girlfriend.'

 

"Hi" Matt says hesitantly.

 

Stiles looks back at Matt but not looking at his eyes, he just looks at anything other that his eyes.

 

" I think we haven't been officially met." Matt says "I'm Matt" He outstreches his hands.

 

Stiles just looks at it as if it's a bomb. He does not want to hold it but he need to cause he feels it like there's something there. Matt was looking at him in confusion and dissapointment. He retreats his hand. 'NO!' Stiles thought and did the most rational thing he could think of, he grabs matts and and pulls Matt down to him so now Matt is basically straddling him. Faces were inches apart. Both looking into their eyes. Not knowing how long they were just looking into eachother with so much focus. Stiles does not even notice the feeling of his whole body is having. The feeling of like sparks of pleasure and fireworks were erupting inside of him.

 

He also didn't notice that Bonnie or his dad with Caroline and Tyler were in the room from the begginning. Stiles and Matt didn't notice that Stiles' dad was fake coughing already a little to loud while Caroline and Bonnie were Cooing at them while Tyler was pretending that his puking behind the couch or is he really puking. The focus between the two of them were not broken by anything. Stiles focus however was broken when his dad says that he really wants to try that beacon that Bonnie made

 

Stiles focus on those beautiful deep blue eyes. His head snap in the direction of his dad with a glare. " Hell No, You are not eating that beacon. Your colesterol remember."

 

"Good to finally have you back you've been looking into that nice young fellow that is straddling you  for the past 3 or so minutes." his dad says with a eyebrow raise." And your still holding his hands by the way."

 

Stiles was confused at first and he truns his head upward to see Matts face a couple of inches away from him with confusion written all over his face. Stiles realizes that Matt was still straddling him and that there position is practically looks like they were making out or something. With Stiles bieng lay down while Matt was Straddling him on his knees. Stiles does not know what to do to push him or just lay there and wait. He closes his eyes to breath and try not to have a panic attack caus of this greek god on top of him. Then he felt something a pressure on his lips. He opens his eyes to see Matt face so close and that it was his lips that was the pressure.

 

Stiles does not know what to think. His mind was blank with only one thought.

 

MATT.

 

KISSED .

 

HIM.

 

AND.

 

HE.

 

LIKES.

 

IT.........

 

Fuck his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you expected the kiss or not but please tell me I want to know. I want you guys to understand that Matt is straight but not for long Stiles clumsiness and Goofy geeky self will change Matt. The Kiss will be explained someday but for now no your not allowed to know why Matt kissed him even when his still straight............for now.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be Changing and doing some Adding on the Tags but the relationships and characters will stay the same. I'm also planning on making a Point of view from Scott when Stiles leaves. Please tell me if you want a Scott and Allison moment(no sex scene not yet ready for that), just innocent moments. And also a Point of View from Matt. Please Comment on what you think and if you like it please Kudos.


	3. Dreaming for the Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles felt Matt move his head back up. Stiles does not want just a peck on the lips that lasted for like 5 seconds. "No" Stiles wimpered. Stiles laces his arms on Matts head pushing him down to him hard. He kisses Matt in a rough kisses full of lust on the stud infront of him. He just want him feel his lips on him. They kissed each other with so much passion and heat that the room looks like it's steaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was grounded guys and I lost all of my gadgets so I couldn't update until today when I finally got it back from my parents so I'm very sorry about it

Stiles felt Matt move his head back up. Stiles does not want just a peck on the lips that lasted for like 5 seconds. "No" Stiles wimpered. Stiles laces his arms on Matts head pushing him down to him hard. He kisses Matt in a rough kisses full of lust on the stud infront of him. He just want him feel his lips on him. They kissed each other with so much passion and heat that the room looks like it's steaming.

 

Stiles moans against Matt's amazing kissable lips. Lips like candy and so amazing. Stiles feels Matt's hard on knowing that it's not only him who's having it. Matt pulls back to look on Stiles eyes and smirks. When Stiles sees that smirk he just feels like his about to die. He grab the the hem of his shirt  to take it off. He felt Matt's kissing his neck. Stiles grab Matt's shirt to take it off. Both being shirtless and panting and moaning like crazy. Stiles looks at the ceiling knowing Matt was already going to leave so many hickies on his neck.

 

He saw that the ceiling was changed. He looks around the room and see it was his bedroom. Stiles was about to comment when he heard a knock on his door and someone Screaming.

 

"STILES!"

 

=====================

 

Stiles awaken startled by what was happening. He looks around to see he was in his room. His father currently screaming saying that Bonnie is here to pick him up. He could hear the tight ness in his father's voice when he said take. He shakes his head remembering his dream about him and Matt knowing it was just a dream.'Thank god' Stiles thought. He was happy it was a dream but also dissappointed at the same time. He knows he like Matt but he just met the guy for crying out loud. 'It's for the best Dreams are not meant for reality' Stiles says to himself.

 

Feeling ashamed of what he was dreaming about him and Matt, Stiles tries to clear his mind as he goes to the shower and does his daily morning routine. Stiles took a shower for about 30 minutes and and 10 minutes to finally get dressed cause he want to look perfect just in case his(Matt) is with them to pick him up. Stiles went down Stairs to the living room to meet them.

 

As if the gods favored Stiles or something Matt was there to pick him up with Bonnie and Caroline. He was almost fainted at the sight of him cause the guy is HOT! as hell. Stiles can't take his eyes of him. Stiles feels his mouth is open but he does not care at the moment. Which is not gone unnotice by the two girls. Stiles regains composure and closes his mouthand wiping his chin incase he drool over the guy. Again in the second time in less than 24 hour Stiles was speechless.

 

"Hey" Stiles says voice craking.'Ugh seriously hey that's all you got to say.......Ughhhh......I'm such a loser'.

 

"Hey" Says Bonnie. "So are you ready for the best 3 months"

 

"Yeah I guess" Stiles says while rubbing the back of his head."but can I have a minute with my dad first. I just want to say goodbye."

 

"Yeah. Take all the time you need." Matt says with a warm smile.

 

Stiles looks at Matt like his a god of smiles or something. He excuses himself from the three and went to the kitchen where his father is. He grabs his dad and hugs him in the world's most amazing hugs of all hugs. Stiles tries bot to cry about him leaving his father. He knows if he cries then his eyes will be red and Matt will know he cried sometime while being near his dad. Stiles thinks of this but knows the real reason he does not want to cry is that he wants to not let his father be worried about him. He wants to show that his a big boy now. Stiles let go of his dad and says his farewell and his I love you's to each other. Stiles walks out of the house knowing that there is no turning back in this decision of his.

 

=================================

 

Scott has been feeling like something is not right since last night. That something is going to change his life that he has yet to know. He calls up Deaton to know why he feels this way but the vet says it's just anxiety but he knows that the vet is lying to him. He brushed it off not wanting to deal with something supernatural that night. They were having a get together at derek's loft(partying, drinking, dancing). He just want to have a peace and quiet night and have his time with Allison.

 

He has been feeling the need to be more around them(Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Derek and Allison) cause there his pack. Back then he feels the pull but never really acted upon it cause he already has a pack(Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Jackson) but now he knows more. He knows that he needs to be close to them to protect the one's he cares about even if he has to push them out of his life. Scott want Stiles to stay alive, he  was weak and breakable an easy target. Allison can take care of herself and his going to be there when it happens if ever she's in danger. If ever Stiles and Allison is needed to be saved he can't choose even now. The thought makes his stomach clench hard like he wants to puke.

 

The feeling comes back again. The feeling was the same but different like a part of him is fading away. He feels like he wants to howl, a very sad howl. Last night the feeling was an anxiety but now there's more he feels dread and mourning at the same time. Not knowing why he feels this way or if his the only one who feels this wat right now he ask them about it.

 

"Do you guys feel something different?" Scott asks.

 

"No" Isaac pauses "...............Why?"

 

Scott sighs "I don't know. I feel like somthing is off." 

 

He sighs again feeling confused with what he feels cause he never felt this way before. He looks around and sees everyone of them is looking at him. The look was intense from all of them except for one, Lydia. Lydia looks comfused and like she's calculating everything.

 

"What kind of feeling Scott." Lydia asks. "Cause I've been feeling something is bad is going to happen since last night"

 

"A feeling like something is missing. Mourning and Dread." Scott says.

 

"Do you two think somebody is going to die." Erica says.

 

"Yeah, it has been awfully quite around here." Isaac says. Allison nods in agreement with him. It has been awfully quiet from the hunters. Scott feels it again but this time it feels like it's tring to knock him to the ground.

 

" I agree with Isaac. There has been no hunters trying to kill us. No one's avenging Gerard's death since he died." Allison says. At the part of saying Gerards name Allison frowns deeply hating the name.

 

"I have not smelled any hunter around." Derek says. His natural frown deepened " I've checked with Chris that the hunter wants nothing to do with Gerard after him cause of his wanting to become one of the werewolf."

 

"So what could it be." Erica asks with a confused face.

 

"Scott and Lydia what do you feel now?" Derek asks.

 

"I don't know." Scott whines.

 

"Just answer the question." Derek commanded with a growl.

 

"I feel like...............I feel lost, torn right now." Scott says " I feel it double this time, I feel it twice as hard as earlier did."

 

"what about you Lydia?" Derek asks.

 

"The same but I keep on hearing since this morning some screeching sound, like tires." She says. At what Lydia says the room silenced so quiet that you can hear a cricket somewhere. 

 

==================================

 

Around noon the pack feels unsettled not knowing what could be the new threat is. They remember what Derek says, 'Whoever they are were not going to  do anything to them, Okay. Were not starting anything against them. Not after everything that happened.' They all agreed well except Jackson cause being new to beinga werewolf and has every little control but he agreed reluctantly anyway. Scott is at a cafe with Allison, Erica, Jackson and Lydia. Boyd, Isaac and Derek is currently reseasrching of what could be happening to Scott

 

After about an hour of waiting, Erica recieved a call from Isaac saying that they didn't found anything and asking Scott why his phone is off. Scott not remembering he turned his phone off was weird. He turns his phone on saying he recieved a 2 missed calls. 1 from Isaac and 1 from Stiles last night. He listens to both of the calls. When he listen to the call from Stiles, he feels shocked at what he hears.

 

He hears something he never expects of what he would recieve form a call from Stiles. He feels shock and torn. By the end of the call he feels like crying and just to curl into a ball and cry. He looks up and knows that Erica is crying now and Jackson looks like his going to throw-up. Scott just feels dread now and mourning. By what he feels now he knows why he keeps on having this feeling of dread.

 

Lydia and Allison not knowing why all three werewolf were sad and why the hell is Erica crying they asks. It was a mistake that they ask why all of them feels sad. Once they recieved the answer they now know why. Stiles left. He did not just left them. He left without saying goodbye to them. It hurt Scott the most cause he didn't get his goodbye hug from Stiles and the worse part is he had his chance to be with Stiles at his last day here before he left for the summer.

 

Now He knows He lost something special. He lost his brother. He lost his confidant. He lost his best friend of 11 years for the next three months. At his lost he stands up and walk home to where he can go find one of Stiles shirt and bury his face in it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. New Town, New Problems, New Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.....................I've been thinking a lot and I feel like I want to make this into a series but with different couplings. But it'll be a gay coupling and I'll be adding some new characters and there will be some break-ups...................................so yeah. It will still be a cross-over between Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf. 
> 
> My friend says that I should add another show for the next one for my series so please add comment and let me know what you think of.
> 
> Guys 1 more chapters before I'm going to Hiatus, cause my computers a bitch and I'm basically just updating in my phone.

 

 

Stiles thought that Mystic Falls was just another town that has another pizza parlor, another public school, another bowling alley, another sheriff station.............etc......... It was just exactly like that but this time it feels different. It feels like another world. A different territory, like his a trespasser. He ignores the feeling like he usually does when he feels like an outsider to the pack.

 

 

This is a new begging for him. This could work. For now he just need to get used to feeling like his an alien in Mystic Falls cause this is not his place. He feels like a trespasser which is noting new to him.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Stiles didn't anticipate that his phone would blow up. He got calls after calls from Scott. He also got messages after messages form Scott and the pack. Asking _( Well Stiles felt like their demanding )_ him to return- that surprises him. This much attention from them almost made him want to go back. Almost. He wants to do this. He wants to be useful for them in the future. He has to endure this. It'll only be a couple of months.His eyes starts to water thinking about his father being alone. He thought of his friends being attack by the hunters. His scared of the what if's that could happen to them. No his not scared, his freaking terrified.

 

 

Ever since he was captured by Gerard back a couple of months ago his been afraid of the dark, basements and the fighting. He thought of running away back then but he couldn't even do it. His friends will worry about him. His going to miss his father, his anchor, his protector.

 

Stiles always thought family was always by blood but it wasn't. It goes beyond that. Now for Stiles there are more names in that list of his family. The one's in his list was his father and mother _( may she rest in peace )_ originally it was just the two of them but along the way trough his life up to now. Scott manages to squeeze his way towards his list as family. Scott was his family. Now Stiles know why people tends to overreacts when their best friends hurt cause his reaction is the same.

 

 

Family are the people you were born for and those people who you choose to be part of it, either they are related to you by blood or not. You can choose the people who are part of your family. Whatever others says about it.

 

 

Stiles train of thoughts were stopped by Matt's hand placing against his. They were just finished eating and talking about random things when Stiles zoned out. Right now he does not know what the hell they were talking about. Stiles tries to tune in on what they are talking 'bout but can't understand most of it.

 

 

"So have you guys heard from Damon, Elena and Stefan?" Bonnie asks. The reply she just receives were all of their heads shaking no.

 

 

"They are kinda in a rough patch right now, and I think with them going to New Orleans was not a good idea." Jeremy says with a frown. "Especially now, that Silas' followers are needing more of the doppelganger's blood."

 

 

"Do you know why they want there blood Bonnie?" Caroline asks curiously.

 

 

Bonnie thought of it for a while. Her eyebrows furrow, nose scrunches, her eyes in a narrow glare like structure and her heads tapping on the table. It took at least a full minute before she sighs and answers with a big fat 'NO'.

 

 

"Well you got to know, your the witch-y one here." Caroline exclaims slightly annoyed.

 

 

 "Well I don't they practice old, ancient magic. Not even my family know of...........from what i know" She mumbles the last part.

 

 

Stiles tunes them out again. He does not know what their problem is or for the better word of it are. Cause by the way their speaking they all have a lot of problems. Problems that Stiles does not want to be part of. He already has problems with his friends back at home he does not want their problems to become his as well.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

Stiles was on his way to Bonnie's when he felt a heavy feeling in his chest. Bonnie said it was that that's how the witch-y(more like warlock for him cause his not a girl but whatever) manifest into his body. It starts with predictions on things ( that is kind of easy cause anyone can predict things , especially a 50-50 chance of winning like predicting who's going to be the next president.) and having feelings of bad things could happen. Well this one he feels something really bad is going to happen.

 

He does not know what to do, so he does the next thing that comes to mind: he called Bonnie but before he can reach for his phone everything went black

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

The sun was setting when Matt decided to go home. He was at his job at the Grill. Matt is still wallowing over the fact that Rebekah has gone away to move back at New Orleans. At first Matt was okay with her leaving him. He knows that they were not meant to be. He was hoping though that she was the one for him. The girl that'll he marry someday but was not going to happen. Matt found out she was still in love with a guy named Marcel. He was furious at first, when he found out about it.

 

 

Later when Rebekah went back to save him form being buried alive, she told him that nothing happened between her and Marcel. They were together in the past but she was still in love with him. Upon listening to Rebekah, Matt did that most reasonable thing to do. He broke it off with her. 'I love you, Rebekah, I'll always love you.' He told her 'But you love somebody else and I'm not fine with that. I know how to be in love with someone that will never return the feelings. I already went trough it and I can't let it happen again.' After that he just walked away from her.

 

 

His heart was broken to many pieces because of her. He keeps on reminding himself that he'll move on. He promised himself that he will find love again and when he does his not going to let it go. He was about to enter his house when he heard someone was behind him.

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Bonnie was basically dealing with the lost of her powers and now they need a witch someone of a source to help them. She feels bad for taking Stiles away from his family to make him a witch that they will need for future dangers. Stiles was going to be another pawn on this game to keep Elena Gilbert alive. Bonnie knows that she's being selfish for thinking this but a lot of people already died for her to stay alive. A lot of innocent people are dead cause of Damon's impulsive reaction. They already lost too much. If nature is keep on giving them trials to keep Elena alive, she just wants out of it. She already died for her happiness to bring back Jeremy who was happily dead cause he was finally with his lover Kol. 

 

Jeremy is now once again miserable for his own sister's happiness. Bonnie knows Jeremy was happy there to be with Kol, well that was the emotion that Jeremy had had before Kol tried to kill Elena again. So Jeremy stopped him in the woods that night cause he does not want his sister dead. Now Jeremy says that he won't even speak to him or even shows to him cause of that. Jeremy also said to her that, 'I know his worried that I'm alive again, I want him to be alive too but he just has to wait for me.

 

Bonnie feels bad for Jeremy but now that they are kinda both in the same category in the supernatural world cause they want to bring her back from the dead. Now Bonnie lost all of her powers and become the Anchor to the Other side. A place where Kol left to wait with his lover, to go together to the other side.

 

It's like a crappy cliche story revision of Edward and Bella but in this Edward is dead and waiting for Bella to die and for them to rest in peace together. Bonnie's reflection in life was disturbed by her phone going off. Bonnie looks for her phone and found it under her bed.  She checks her phone to see who was calling her to find out it was an unknown number.

 

Bonnie knows what this could be. Someone is in danger or danger was coming.

 

 -----------Back in Beacon Hills------------------

 

Everybody was pretty much okay was Stiles going away. Erica, Boyd ( after trying to find a pack they come back because of knowing how better their life here in Beacon Hills rather than somewhere else.) and Jackson all said that it was for the better that Stiles was away for the summer so they could actually have a quite time for them selves. In that conclusion almost everyone was happy to think of that a burden is out for the summer. Almost all. Scott didn't think it was a good thing he was gone at first, then his thought of it changed after a few hours of being with Isaac doing vet stuff, and doing the naughty with Allison.

 

Everyone was happy he was gone even Derek except one Lydia Martin. Lydia at first thought the same thing that it would be a good thing that Stiles is gone for a while they might actually finish something. And spend time in peace and quiet for a change rather than doing things with a blabber mouth next to you. She thought of it as a good thing at first. That was until for some unknown reason, she felt compelled to follow Stiles like his in trouble of something.

 

Lydia brushed the feeling for a while but she just can't stop it. The feeling keeps on coming like it's crawling on her skin. She felt like she was covered in dirt, she keeps on hearing flies all around her and she smells something rotten, she keep on using her perfume to the point Erica threaten her. She knows the pack is okay she has been with them all day. Since finding out she was a Banshee, Lydia has been practicing her powers but she just can't control them all the time. She Screams when someone is about to die in a supernatural way and the whole day she was annoyed with the smell and feeling of dirt on her skin that it makes her literally wanna scream.

 

That's when she thought of it. She wanted to scream since noon but it's now half past nine at night. She does not want to scream but the curious part of her over take her logical self and that's when she did it.

 

She Screamed. She screamed like her life depended on it. When her scream was died down everything was quiet. She can only hear someone calling for help, and she saw something, she never wants to see ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.....................I've been thinking a lot and I feel like I want to make this into a series but with different couplings. But it'll be a gay coupling and I'll be adding some new characters and there will be some break-ups...................................so yeah. It will still be a cross-over between Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf. 
> 
> My friend says that I should add another show for the next one for my series so please add comment and let me know what you think of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making a lot of twist here so please don't hate me for this and other things that's gonna happen in my fiction. Some of the already dead are alive and some are in a relationship with the enemy and I know your gonna hate me or your going to love me.


End file.
